pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Bark with Dinosaurs
September 16, 2015 October 2, 2015 9 October 2015 | overall = 96 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save an Eagle" | next = "Pups Find a Genie"}} "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs" is the 26th and last Season 2 episode of PAW Patrol. It premiered in Canada on September 16, 2015, in the United States on October 2, 2015, and in the United Kingdom on 9 October 2015. The PAW Patrol is on a big excavation dig in the jungle with Cap'n Turbot looking for dinosaur fossils when they unearth 3 fossilized eggs. Before they know what's happening the eggs start to hatch and there are three baby pterodactyls running around Adventure Bay! It's all paws on board for this rescue as Ryder sends the pups to catch the dinos. Just as they're doing that Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter call to report a Utahraptor is destroying Mr. Porter's restaurant, and eating everything in sight! And as soon as they get this news, another call comes in, there's a Triceratops on the railway tracks!! PAW Patrol is on a roll. Rubble befriends and coaxes the baby Triceratops off the tracks and even gets that dino to help rescue one of the baby pterodactyls. As Chase, Skye and Marshall collect the other two hatchlings, Rocky rigs his peanut dispenser to deploy liver sausages luring the hungry Utahraptor home to the jungle. Soon all the prehistoric creatures are back where they should be, just in time for Rubble to wake from his most vivid dream ever. As the episode begins, the PAW Patroller makes its way through the jungle. All of the pups stick their heads out of the windows and cheer, with Cap'n Turbot joining them. As Ryder announces that they are approaching the excavation site, everyone exclaims their excitement to dig and uncover bones. They soon arrive, and everyone begins working. Cap'n Turbot has to tell Rocky and Zuma to slow down, or else risk fracturing fossils. However, it is not much longer until Rubble's shovel hits a nest of prehistoric eggs, and everyone comes over to see. Cap'n Turbot suggests studying them, so they are transported carefully back to Adventure Bay with the group. In the Lookout's observatory, Cap'n Turbot analyzes the eggs and Ryder documents his observations. Marshall comes up and uses his X-ray to show the species contained within, but Cap'n Turbot needs more research to be done before he can say. Marshall comes outside to the other pups and says he thinks the eggs contain some sort of pterodactyl. The pups then list and act out dinosaurs, including a triceratops, raptor, and Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rubble finds himself exhausted from the day's events, and soon dozes off on the grass. A shadow is later seen passing over him, and many caws are heard from off-screen. Rubble wakes up from these, looks into the sky and is amazed by what he sees. Ryder is found playing a game on his pup-pad in the observatory when he gets a call from Cap'n Turbot, who is exhilarated to reveal that a pterodactyl had stolen his best fish bucket. Ryder thinks it is a joke and expresses his skepticism when the captain assures him he is not making the story up. Soon afterward however, the pterodactyl flies onto the roof of the Lookout and places the bucket of fish in a nest, alongside the eggs. Ryder hears it and goes to the periscope, only to see a giant eye looking back at him. A seagull flies into the nest and lands on an egg to grab a fish, before turning around and noticing that the mother pterodactyl is watching it. Scared, the seagull flies away, but knocks an egg out of the nest. It lands safely in a bush below. Rubble comes up into the Lookout and tells Ryder he had just seen a pterodactyl. Ryder mentions his own story, when the pterodactyl caws loudly. Ryder and Rubble rush out to see what is wrong, and Ryder soon spots the fallen egg. Seeing the upset mother pterodactyl circling the bush, Ryder calls the pups to the Lookout. Chase and Rocky (who were part of a four-pup totem pole pretending to be a Tyrannosaurus), quickly head off, leaving Marshall to fall on Zuma. Zuma, who has trouble making his way to the elevator with Marshall covering his eyes, ends up tripping over a dog cone. He and Marshall tumble into the elevator, with Marshall having the cone around his waist and doing the hula in dizziness. Up top, the pups join Rubble in line. Ryder explains the unique situation they have before them and calls on Skye to use her harness to lift the egg back into the nest. Skye expresses her fear of being close to the giant pterodactyl, but with encouragement from Ryder, she psyches herself up for the mission. Ryder also calls on Rubble to lift the egg into Skye's harness. After they deploy and circle around the driveway to the bush, the other pups come out of the observatory and watch the mission from over the railing. When Skye gets in position, she encounters the pterodactyl, which flies after her. Ryder calls Chase to use his megaphone. Chase yells at the pterodactyl and the it flies off, to Skye's relief and gratefulness. Down at the bush, Rubble is working to carefully slip his shovel under the egg. He accidentally taps the egg lightly and it starts to crack, but a baby pterodactyl hatches from it. Ryder still resolves to get it to the nest, but it merely runs by them and sits itself atop another bush. Before anyone can do anything, another pterodactyl hatches on the roof. As it starts to fall out of the nest, Chase deploys his net to catch it. It flies down and lands on Ryder's head before flying away. Before long, the third pterodactyl hatches and falls onto Chase, then flies off. As Ryder is concerned about how quickly the situation escalated, he gets a call from Mr. Porter, who is holed up with Alex in his tree fort. Ryder hazards a guess that the two had seen a pterodactyl, but Alex reveals a giant Utahraptor out on the sidewalk. Ryder is worried and states he will be there shortly. Meanwhile at Mr. Porter's café, Precious' owner is about to blow out the candles on her birthday cake. They are instead extinguished by the Utahraptor, which also flips the cake into its mouth. Seeing the dinosaur, Precious' owner exclaims that her birthday wish came true. The Utahraptor then goes to another table and flips a party hat onto its forehead, eliciting laughs from the party-goers. Angered, the dinosaur roars at the group and they all run away. Elsewhere at the café, Mayor Goodway is about to eat a burger when frightened by the Utahraptor. The burger falls into its mouth, and Mayor Goodway grabs Chickaletta, excuses herself, and runs to the tree fort. The Utahraptor continues to eat everything in sight. Down at the base of the tree she is in, Chickaletta spots a burger. The chicken hops down and begins pecking at it, and Mayor Goodway frantically calls Ryder and tells him to hurry. Ryder calls all of the pups back to the Lookout, and they cheer when they hear that dinosaurs have taken over Adventure Bay. Marshall and Skye are asked to safely catch the pterodactyls. Before he can continue, Ryder gets a call from the train engineer asking him to help remove a triceratops from the railroad tracks. Rubble volunteers, and the rest of the pups are told to join Ryder in taming the Utahraptor. The PAW Patrol stops in front of the train station and Rubble is sent to go help, while Marshall and Skye are told to follow the two baby pterodactyls that just pass by. The rest continue on their way with Ryder. Rubble drives over near the train, beside the young triceratops, which is sleeping. After Rubble announces that the triceratops is his favorite type of dinosaur, it wakes up and roars in his direction. As he comments that the dinosaur is loud, the mother walks over beside his rig and also roars; knocking Rubble out of his vehicle and onto the young triceratops. He then guides the triceratops off the tracks and the train resumes its journey. One pterodactyl is found on a high tree branch. Marshall backs up, and deploys and climbs his ladder. When he reaches for the pterodactyl, it pecks at him and he bumps down his ladder and ultimately down onto the ground. The pterodactyl flies down to Marshall, lands on his stomach and starts snoozing. Marshall names him “Terry”. Back at the tree fort, the Utahraptor notices and sniffs out Chickaletta. As the mayor climbs down to save her, Chickaletta is spooked by the dinosaur and pecks it forcefully in the snout. The Utahraptor backs up and Mayor Goodway falls on it, but is soon flung off toward Chickaletta. Still on their way, the PAW Patrol is stopped by a call from Skye, who says she's found another pterodactyl at the playground. Chase is asked to go help, and Rubble comes by riding the triceratops, accompanied by its mother. The team continues their trip to the café, while Chase turns onto another road. Meanwhile at the café, the Utahraptor has massacred Mr. Porter's produce and dumps the van's contents into its mouth. It then runs off down Main Street, with the PAW Patrol having to separate before it. Rubble whines about the liver sausages the Utahraptor was carrying. Over the playground, Skye spots the pterodactyl near the merry-go-round. Once Chase has it in sight, Skye leaves to help Marshall. When Chase approaches the creature, it jumps onto and starts spinning the ride, and Chase joins it. They both get dizzy and fall off, but before Chase can recover, the pterodactyl flies over to the slide. As it slips down, Chase secures it with his net until the mother comes. The mother pterodactyl removes the net, grabs her baby and brings it to the nest. Ryder, Rocky and Zuma finally arrive at Alex's tree fort, with Rubble and the triceratops joining them shortly afterward. Ryder reasons that the dinosaurs belong in the jungle, but is questioned as to how he will get them there. He asks Mr. Porter if he has any more sausage links. Once Mr. Porter confirms he does have some, Ryder asks Rocky to make a sausage slinger. Meanwhile, Marshall runs with Terry flying behind him. Skye drops down her harness so that they can lead Terry up to the nest. Once Marshall and Terry are up in the nest, Skye heads off to find the final baby pterodactyl. The mother soon arrives with her other baby, as well as a bucket of fish. She offers a fish to Marshall, and despite his refusal, she flings it into his mouth – knocking him out of the nest and onto the Lookout's roof. After he spits the fish out, plenty more are thrown on top of him. At City Hall, Ryder and Rocky are finishing up modifying Rocky's vehicle. In the meantime, the mother triceratops starts eating Mayor Goodway's daisies, and Rubble uses his emergency treats to lure her away. Nearby, the Utahraptor bites the statue of Grover Goodway, to its regret. Angered, Mayor Goodway steps up to the dinosaur and smacks it in the face with her purse. She then grabs Chickaletta (who had fallen out), and runs from the infuriated dinosaur. Zuma deploys his buoy and hits the dinosaur's snout to distract it from the mayor, then flees in his hovercraft. Skye finds the final pterodactyl flying over town. It ends up flying in front of the Utahraptor, which barely starts pursuing the pterodactyl before Skye intervenes, though Skye is scared off with a roar. The pterodactyl takes refuge under a table at the lemonade stand. When the Utahraptor attempts to get the baby, the mother pterodactyl lands on the dinosaur's back and pecks its head until she is flung off. She crashes into the large beverage cup atop the building, which falls and attracts the Utahraptor's attention. The mother pterodactyl flies off and the Utahraptor tries drinking from the cup. When it fails to sip anything up, the dinosaur throws the cup backward onto the table under which the baby pterodactyl is hiding. The Utahraptor then starts climbing the building. Zuma, Rubble and the triceratops arrive, and Zuma goes to try pushing the cup off of the baby pterodactyl. After being asked for help, Rubble comes in with the triceratops and the pterodactyl is freed. The mother pterodactyl soon comes back with Marshall and her other offspring. The Utahraptor soon jumps down from the building and roars at everyone, but is hit in the face with a sausage. Eating it, the Utahraptor follows Rocky, who starts driving to the jungle. Skye and Marshall are asked to bring the pterodactyls to the jungle, certain they will follow because Marshall is now practically a member of the family and he will be carrying some smelly fish. After they set off, the triceratops start traveling in the same direction. Though Rubble is upset about parting with his new friends, Ryder assures him they will be happier in the jungle. Later on, Rubble returns to the same spot where he took a nap, and dozes off yet again. He is woken up by Ryder calling him, and Cap'n Turbot announces that the eggs he excavated belong to a previously unseen species. Cap'n Turbot says he named it the Rubble-saurus, and while Rubble is interested, he turns to Marshall and asks if the dinosaurs from his dream had made it to the jungle. Marshall is confused, and the captain states that Rubble must have had a very interesting dream. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mr. Porter *Alex Porter *Mayor Goodway *The Train Engineer *Robo-Dog *Precious' Owner *Precious' Owner's Mom *Justina Goodway *Residents *Seagulls *Terry (first appearance) First Responders (1st Emergency) *Use her harness to lift the fallen pterodactyl egg back up to the nest. *Use his shovel arm to lift the egg into Skye's harness. Backup Responders (1st Emergency) *Use his megaphone to distract the mother pterodactyl. Also uses his net to stop a baby pterodactyl's fall. First Responders (Following Emergencies) *Locate the runaway baby pterodactyls. Also distracts the Utahraptor from eating a baby pterodactyl. Later, fly Marshall to the jungle. *Catch the baby pterodactyls. Later, lead the pterodactyls back to the jungle using a bucket of smelly fish. *Get the baby triceratops off the railroad tracks. Also uses treats to distract the mother triceratops from eating Mayor Goodway's daisies. Also gets the triceratops family to knock away debris trapping a baby pterodactyl. *Go with Ryder to help catch the Utahraptor. Before able to do so, catch the baby pterodactyl at the playground. *Go with Ryder to help catch the Utahraptor: make his vehicle into a sausage slinger and lure it back to the jungle. *Go with Ryder to help catch the Utahraptor: distracts it from attacking Mayor Goodway. Gets Rubble to help the baby pterodactyl. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Bark with Dinosaurs' Pages Category:Ryder calls the PAW Patrol Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:The Train Engineer calls the PAW Patrol Category:All pups are used Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S2) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S2) Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Pterodactyls need rescuing Category:Dream Episodes